Dong Hyun Kim vs. Nate Diaz
The first round began. Kim landed a leg kick. Both guys were southpaw. Diaz landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Kim landed an inside kick and another. Diaz landed an inside kick. Diaz checked an inside kick. Four fifteen. Kim landed another. Diaz landed a front kick. Kim got a single to half-guard as Diaz worked a kimura immediately with four minutes. Kim passed to side. Diaz regained half-guard. Three thirty-five. Diaz regained guard. Kim landed a left hand. Three fifteen. Kim landed a big left. He passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Kim mounted. Diaz regained side. Diaz regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. Kim was back to side. Diaz regained guard. They were talking to each other, Diaz landed hammerfists from the bottom and ate a big right hand. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Kim landed a left hammerfist. Kim had the back. One thirty-five as Diaz went for a kneebar. Kim backed out to guard. He landed a short left and another. Kim passed into half-guard. One fifteen. Diaz went for another leglock and retained guard. One minute as Kim passed to half-guard. Diaz regained guard. Kim passed to half-guard. Kim had the back. Thirty-five as Kim kneed the body. He had a hook. Diaz rolled for a leg. He had the leg locked up and triangled. He had a heelhook. Fifteen as he swept with it, they stood and broke apart there. Diaz landed a left hand. Diaz said 'fuck you' as the first round ended. The second round began. Kim landed an inside kick. He landed another. He landed a good left hand. Kim landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five as Diaz landed a right hook to the body. Diaz landed a stiff jab. Kim landed an inside kick. Four fifteen remaining. Diaz landed a jab. Four minutes as Diaz stuffed a single. Kim shot for a single faking it and got a trip to guard nicely. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Kim's basically in half-guard. Three minutes. Diaz regained the butterflies. Two thirty-five. Diaz regained guard. Two fifteen. Kim landed a left hand. Two minutes. The crowd chanted Stun Gun. Kim grazed with a left. Diaz shoved Kim off with his leg and stood. Kim got a double back to the butterflies. One thirty-five. One fifteen remaining. Kim landed a right hand. One minute. Diaz landed a hammerfist from the bottom. Kim passed to side. He had the back. Thirty-five. Diaz managed to reverse and had the back. Fifteen. He had both hooks. He got shook off and they exchanged breaking. Diaz landed a right hand. He landed a left as the second round ended. 'Light him up, hit him in the body,' Nick said. 'One more round, you can do it,' Kim's corner told him. The third round began. Diaz landed a stiff jab. Kim landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Kim landed a high kick. It grazed at least. Kim landed a right hook. Diaz stuffed a single and had the standing back. He got a double with four fifteen. They stood to the standing back. Four minutes turning to the clinch. 'Nathan, you gotta listen.' Three thirty-five as Diaz stuffed a single and kneed the face. Kim put his hand down and ate a knee and the ref paused it. The crowd booed as Kim milked it for all its worth. 'Doctor or you start,' Yves said. Kim wanted to continue. They did. Kim missed a big left. Three fifteen remaining. They clinched. Diaz kneed the body. Three minutes. Diaz stuffed a judo throw, Kim reversed on the ground to guard. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as Kim had the back. Diaz stood to the standing back. Two minutes. Kim dragged Diaz down. He had both hooks. Diaz rolled for a leglock. Kim escaped to the back. One thirty-five. Standing back. Diaz shrugged at the ref. One fifteen. Kim dragged Diaz down. Diaz reversed and they stood to the clinch. Diaz kneed the body. One minute remaining. Diaz defended a judo throw landed a high kick inside and kneed the body. Diaz kneed the body. He landed a right uppercut. Some big body shots. Thirty-five. Diaz kneed the face from the standing back. Five big right uppercuts inside. Three big right uppercuts and a missed high kick. Fifteen as Diaz kneed the buttocks three times. Kim turned to the clinch eating a right hook inside. Diaz got a double as the third round ended. Kim won by unanimous decision. He called out GSP afterwards.